The present invention is based on an electronic metering device and method for fuel metering in an internal combustion engine described hereinafter. A fuel injection device is known from German Pat. No. 1 526 503 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,130) in which the fuel supply is interrupted during overrun operation. In order to obtain a quiet warm-up run of the internal combustion engine even during low temperature periods, this interruption of the fuel supply during overrun operation is only permissible above certain temperatures of the internal combustion engine. In this regard the switching device in accordance with the state of the art processes a signal relative to the temperature of the internal combustion engine.
During overrun operations a braking of the internal combustion engine is desired. With a snow and ice covered road surface, however, this braking effect has a disadvantage, since during the transition to and from the overrun operation a danger of skidding of the vehicle because of jumps in the torque is present, and therefore the driver may lose control.